Slytherin Love
by NicciBubbles
Summary: Draco is in the slytherin common room and notices a 6th year girl. He never knew her and thinks she's the one. Will he get the girl or will he get stuck with Pansy.
1. Slytherin Love

Slytherin Love

Draco was asleep in his warm bed until he heard a noise. CRASH "What the…" he said groaning and went to look at his clock to see what time it is. It read 5:18 a.m. "Why this morning why why why." Draco got up and dressed and went to look in the Slytherin Common Room. Once he got there he saw a blonde girl reading. "Why is she reading at 5:20 in the morning." He said to himself. He went up to her and saw what he thought the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Um excuse me your in my light" said the girl. "Right, sorry. By the way, what is your name?" Draco asked politely but still being his Dark Prince self. "Contier. Sydney Contier, and you must be the Dark Prince Draco Malfoy." She said with sarcasm. "Yeah I am the Dark Prince. Why are you reading Dark Arts? That's for people who know Dark Arts?" Draco said with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I know a lot about Dark Arts. My father fought along side Voldermort. Unlike your Dad." She returned to her book. "My Father fought with Voldermort." "Keyword Hun with, not along." Draco couldn't believe it he was getting put down by a girl. "You'll see what a REAL Dark Arts person knows." Draco grabbed his wand and shouts Helanium at her. She blocked it with her wand and went back to reading. Draco was laying on the ground moaning. Sydney got up. She sat on his stomach. "I know a lot more than you do Prince of Darkness." She kissed him and walked away. Draco passed out on the floor.

I know it's not long but it will get there. This is my first story so don't shoot me yet.

Nicci


	2. The Next Morning

Draco woke up the next morning with a headache and a bunch of people looking at him and laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Draco said evilly.

"Nothing Draco except that Sydney looked at you this morning and laughed at how you sleep." said Goyle.

Draco just got up and looked at the clock. It said 8:30.

"Shoot class starts in 15 minutes and I gotta eat soon too." Draco said in a rush.

He put on his clothes and rushed downstairs to the Great hall. He grabbed some toast, bacon, and ran back down to Potions. "I made it" he said softly. Then he saw Sydney again.

"Hey Syd, I heard you were laughing at me this morning."

"Wanna know why?" She said with a smile.

"Yes!" Draco was getting anxious and upset.

She got up and whispered in his ear. "Wait till after class. Here come the Gryffindors."

She sat back down and Draco looked around and he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

"Hey look it's the Gryffindors who lost to us in Quidditch yesterday. You'll never beat us and we have a Chance at the Cup this year." Draco laughed at sat down in his seat.

Harry looked at Draco with pure hatred and was about to cast a spell on him when Snape came in.

"Good Morning Class we will begin our next Potion and you all have Potion Partners. MOVE NOW"

Potion Partners went like this.

Harry and Pansy

Ron and Crabbe

Hermoine and Goyle

Draco and Sydney

Neville and Samantha

Hey it's longer than usual YAY. OK well I hope you guys like and you'll get to see what the next Chappie will be. HEHEHEHE

NICCIBUBBLES


	3. Sydney

Disclamer:I do not own anything of JKR's great work. Just Sydney.

ok sorry I didn't put this up so I'm going to describe Sydney better. Hope you like

Sydney was sitting in class thinking of the usual stuff. Classes, boys and clothes. One thing about Sydney is that she has an attitude and can seduce anybody she pleases. The way she is became from her father was a death eater. He was a death eater until he fell in love with her Mom 2 years later. They went into hiding and stayed that way until Sydney and Stacy was born. 8 years later Sydney and Stacy's dad went to Voldermort and asked for his old job back. Well Voldermort gave him 1 chance but he blew it. He died from Avada Kedava. Sydney was devastated about the news and thought she wouldn't love anybody like her father. When she started Hogwarts she looked around waiting for her father to appear. He never did. She wondered around Hogwarts like a lost puppy dog until this year. She looked around and all of a sudden RING, RING the bell rang and she walked out of Potions. It was lunch time and she went to the Common Room. Draco followed her around.

"Hey Sydney you needed to tell me why you kissed me?"

"Not now Malfoy." Syd said coldly.

"PLEASE?" Draco pleaded.

"I kissed you because I can seduce anybody I want to ok!" Syd said and she walked off.

Draco was caught off guard. He liked her a lot but didn't know that she played that game. He decided to leave her be and went to lunch.

Sydney went to the Common Room and lay on the couch. She can't believe she just said that in front of Draco. She just stayed still and started crying. She felt really stupid in front of everybody.

Ok not my best works but here's what Sydney is and about her. I think it was time to update. Love ya Nicci


	4. The Flying Expierence

_Authors Note: Ok this is where I bring in my best friends charrie Anna!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of JKR's best work. Only Syd, Anna is Lizzie's and Arty is Julie's! _

_The Flying Experience _

Syd was sitting in the common room enjoying the fire in the fireplace when she heard someone come in. She turned around to see her ex best friend Anna.

"Anna what do you want?" Syd spat at her.

"I didn't come in to talk to if that's what you mean!" Anna said.

"Then what did you come in for. Arty?" Syd said with smirk on her face.

"Leave Arty out of this Syd!" Anna said and shot up the stairs.

"That'll teach her." Syd said walking out of the common room.

Meanwhile Draco was out on the Quidditch pitch when he saw Syd come walking down from the castle stairs. He swooped down near Syd.

"Hey Syd! Wanna catch a ride?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure!" Syd looked happy to get away from the castle. She grabbed on to Draco's robes and put her arms around his stomach. Her stomach was in knots cause of how much she liked him.

Draco's heart was in his throat. He couldn't believe that the girl he liked was on the back of his broom. He was in LOVE!

_Authors Note: Hey i know its short and i'm sry but finals are coming up so i won't have enough time. I'm really sry. I'll get back into the swing of things next week!_


	5. The Common Room

_AN: Ok hope you guys like this. It will get better!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Warner Bros. or J. K. Rowling's amazing work!_

Common Room!

Sydney felt the wind rush through her hair. It felt like she was on a cloud with one of the most romantic guys she has seen.

"DRACO!" She screamed when they came by a tree. "Don't scare me like that?"

"Why I like the rush!" Draco said with a smirk. She felt kinda intimidated by him.

"Draco can we get off this thing. Class is about to start!" She said gripping his robes.

"Fine!" He said.

Syd jumped off and ran into the castle. She didn't know how intimidating he was. She bumped into Anna.

"Anna! I need to talk to you!"

"Why me Syd. You've always ignored me so why?"

"Its about Draco!" She demanded.

"Ohhh you guys gonna do _it_ finally!"

"Anna it's not like that! Its worse. Skip classes with me today! Please!" Syd begged. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh I guess but only this once!" Anna said.

"Thanks so much! Come on we need to get into the common room."

Syd and Anna rushed off to the common room acting like they forgot something in the common room.

"Now tell me what is this about?" Anna said.

"Have you ever looked into Draco's eyes and see like fire and ice in them?"

"Well yeah everybody does why?"

"I think he's gonna do something. I don't know what!"

"Syd you know how to play the seducing game. Don't let this bug you!" Anna said and hugged her.

"Hey ladies!" Arty said walking in.

"Hey Arty!" Anna said and got up and hugged him.

"You guys are in love as I can see! I'm going up to rest!" Syd said and walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Arty said

"I don't know. I think her seducing game is gonna backfire on her!" Anna said.

_Ok this is the last chapter I'm putting in before finals. I know its long. I made it that way! HAHAHA. Review and send me ideas on what to do!_

_Niccibubblies!_


End file.
